Lily Evans and the Bloody Welcome
by GreenCrow1
Summary: Lily Evans is finally entering her first year at Hogwarts with her two childhood friends, Servers Snape and Joy Flakes. Even on the first day, Lily is already solving her first major bloodist problem. Not to mention living in two worlds, that she doesn't fully belong in, and stopping James Potter and his friends from picking on Servers.


_This is a Jily fanfic of what I believe what happen during the time where our amazing and wonderful Rowing decided to allow her fans create the story. Remember, not every single fact Rising gave us will fit with the plotplot, but I will attempt to get everything down. Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, but like everybody else I wished I did. Without further ado..._

Lily Evans and the Bloody Welcome

Chapter 1: First Day

Lily Evans sat in the front of the almost empty DADA classroom, ready to learn anything she could. Her flaming red hair and her emerald green eyes stood her out from the crowd. The smile plastered on her face widen when she saw Joy 'Happy' Flakes, a half blooded Ravenclaw, sit down beside her.

"Hello Beautiful Death!" Joy whispered exciting as she sat down in her spot. "How is it following your cousin's footsteps?" Joy's older sister, Claire, became friends with Rose Evans along with Fern Crow and Emma Abbott.

"It's wonderful!" Lily started. She closed her eyes for a moment to imagine the Griffindor Tower. "Our Common Room is so comfortable." Joy listen equally happy. "I just can't wait to explore everything The Four Musketeers talked about!"

Joy looked around the classroom, making sure the couple of students weren't listening to their conversation. "Me too! I'm sure we can find everything by third year!" Joy's pointer fingertip went to her temple. "I mean, I'm a Ravenclaw. Our house is known for our intelligence." Joy spoked in an accent, trying to copy their Godmother's words.

They both started to giggle as the class of students came in, making the empty classroom full of life. Each house sat down on the opposite side of the room. The first years talked rapidly to each other. This was Lily Evans first class ever at Hogwarts. Joy elbowed her friend to get attention, but caused Lily to jump making some students glance towards the red head. Lily gave Joy a glare, but listened to her.

"Do you want to explore the castle tonight?" Joy leaned over just all Lily would be the only one to hear. Her light brown hair fell into her friend's shoulder. Lily grinned back at Joy smiling happily.

"As long as we don't get caught, Happy." Joy glared became forced when anne heard her nickname. Lily laughedabout her face since Joy only frowns at rare times. The whole class turned their beads towards the sound causing Lily to blush. James Potter smiled at Lily's back as he sat down beside Sirius Black.

A women in her twenties walked into the classroom with her black robes flowing behind her. Her icy blue eyes caught onto the two eleven year old girls at the front. Lily saw her smile at her, but she didn't smile back. Something was off with this tanned skin and white haired lady. As a habit, Lily grabbed her necklace around her neck.

"Good morning class," the unknown Professor spooked in a cracking voice. Her robes dragged on the ground, picking up anything that could have been dropped on the ground. Her smiled seemed famed and a little dangerous. "I'm Professor Marilee. Now please open your books to page three and read the introduction."

Lily's pale hand shot up into the air. Joy faced her a look since she had the same question as Lily. Lily responded with raising one eyebrow, signaling that anne could ask the next question. Their Professor didn't look happy. She looked more annoyed that's anything else, but she mentioned Lily to speak.

"What if you already read the entire book?" Joy nodded her head showing their teacher that she finished too. They both were ready to reach in their bags for their wands, preparing to follow Professor Mailee's instructions.

"Than reread it." Lily and Joy looked at each other.

"What if we already read it twice?" Joy asked more hopefully. A couple students gasped while others had their mouths open catching flies. Many people won't even read the book once, let alone twice. Both Joy and Lily really wanted to do some spells. When Lily visited her cousin- to get away from her sister- she got to do spells with her wands after she got her Hogwarts letter.

Professor Marilee glared at them long and hard enough to make Joy uncomfortable. Lily almost started to glare back, but Joy mumbled that they would reread they book again. Marilee seemed to be pleased with their choice and made her way back towards her desk.

"I will be taking ten points from both of your houses. No more talking. Read." The class either was in shocked or glaring at the two girls I the class that made their house lose points. Lily copied Joy's movements and placed her head down on the table reading the passage.

...

The two girls didn't talk for the rest of class.They were the first ones out. Lily was still fuming about their teacher's decision while Joy just wanted to get on with her day. "What class do you have next?"

Lily look at Joy in shock. Lily knew the Flakes could always pushed past their emotions from time to time, but Lily wanted to show her teacher what she knew. "Really Joy! We didn't do anything wrong. Something is up..." She glanced back at the classroom. Lily knew where she waned to check out tonight.

"Well..." Joy spoked after the long silence. "I have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. I'll see you during... lunch I guess..." Joy started to skip away from Lily and towards some girls in her house. Lily physically saw all the negative energy roll of off her in more waves than one.

Lily sighed. She took a deep breath before taking a turn into the dungeons. Lily heald her wand in her hands. She was well aware of what could possibly happen. Dark things happen near the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hey Evans!" Lily groaned and kept her wand to her side as she turned around to face for boys walking towards her. "Tough class, huh?" Sirius Black and James Potter started to laugh. They meet up on the train, and it was like they were already the same person. Lily roles her eyes at them.

"I guess, Potter." Lily shrugged her shoulders and didn't smile at them. She wanted to get out of this conversation.

Sirius Black turned top Remus and have him a manly slapped on the back. "And Remus here thought that we would be the reason why or house lost points." The two boys started to laugh again with Peter Pettigrew in the background.

Renus haves Lily a sad smile towards Lily for his new friends' behaviours. "You could probably get the points back. You did read the book twice." Lily gave Remus a smile back. He reminds her about Joy. They had the same personality.

Lily turned on her heels after giving the other three glares. Lily Evans hated James Potter and Sirius Black and our hasn't been twenty four hours since she met them. They on the other hand, already stated to hex anybody who gets in their way with the curses they know. They didn't hold back on picking on her and Severus Snape, her best friend, on the Hogwarts Express just because he was a Slytherin. Emma was one too and now she's is one of the biggest blood traitors there is- after the Potters.

Lily Evans was pulled out of her thoughts when Sev pulled her towards him. Lily gave off a laugh.

"Lils!" Severus' black hair stuck to his face and his nose stood out more than his other features. "Being a Slytherin is amazing! You would have loved it." Lily listen to Sev talked all about being a Slythrine without letting Lily join into their conversation. Lily smiled and nodded her head when Severus started to gloat about dune of the tiniest things. She shooked it off since Rose and Fern bragged towards each other all the time.

The door swung open to the potion class. A older man with a large round belly stood in the door easy blocking the entryway. He gave his students a warm smile and lead them inside the classroom. Lily and Sev made their way towards the table front and center.

Professor Slughorn introduce who he was and talked about what potion they would be making today. Slughorn asked some questions that first years shouldn't have known, but he didn't know that Lily had read the potion book twice. He was definitely shocked when she answered all the questions correctly and rewarded her with five points every time. His eyes almost flew out of his head when he found out she was muggleborn.

Lily turned her head top look at Sev and to see how his potion was going, but he was already done and stone of his house was glaring at him. They made disgusting faces at her. Lily quickly turned around and faced the front of the class.

Lily walked out with Sev and they made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. Lily listen to Severus talked as she look around for Joy. When she found her, she quickly saved good bye to her other friend telling him she would see him later and left with Sev upset and believing this was all Potter's fault.

"Lily!" Joy screamed. The two girls hugged each other and walked away from the other Ravenclaws. They needed a plan to start finding everything.

They waited for everybody to make their way into the room. They both smiled at each other. When the coast was clear, they started to talk.

"That was way too long of a wait." Joy smiled. Lily nodded her head in agreement. "I was thinking off just getting to know the area..."

"Yeah, that might be for the best. We don't want to get lost after leaving a passageway." Lily added, getting more and more exicted. "How about I meet you by..."

"Right here."

...

Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Our was already a long and stressful day, but she already got all her homework completed. She took a deep breath and waited for Dumbledore's speech everybody had told her about.

"Welcome everybody. I hoped you enjoyed your classes as much as i enjoyed watching the first years get lost." Everybody started to chuckle. Lily looked around to see Severus talking to some of his friends. Lily smiled, she as happy that Sev mad new friends. She made some too. Alice and Marlene sat beside each other and across from Lily.

Alice Prewett was also a first year along with Marlene McKinnon. Her dark brown Hart went past Hart shoulders. She told everyone that she rather have short hair that long hair. She had plumb checks on her face making her look younger and happier that everyone else. Marlene had long brown hair that reaches her back. Like Alice, Marlene had lived in a world like Hogwarts her whole life. They were what you would call purebloods.

As Lily listen to their Headmaster, she realized he spoked with a lot of experience. The meanings on his words really touched her and everybody else who understood and paid attention, unlike Potter and Black. They were currently goofying off catchingcatching a lot of people's attentions.

Food appeared on the table and Lily carefully started to put the right amount on her plate. She felt lonely without her two childhood friends, but she knew she would live. Lily just couldn't wait till dinner was over and everyone was in bed, then the real fun would begin.


End file.
